bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 282 (Glow-In-The-Dark Guppies!)
Plot When a rainstorm knocks the power out during the Guppies and Tiff's fun sleepover, the Guppies and Tiff accidentally spill some glow-in-the-dark spray water on themselves. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies and Tiff playing outside.) * Molly: "I caught it." (Their game has pretty much ended when dark clouds cover the sky.) * Deema: "It looks like it's going to rain." (Tiff's Dad arrived home from work just as it started to rain.) * Tiff: "Dad's home." * Tiff's Dad: "Hi kids. I felt drops. Did someone left the sprinkler on?" * All: (Laughing). * Tiff: "No Dad. It's raining." * Tiff's Mom: "Hurry up everybody or you'll get all wet." (Everyone raced inside.) * Tiff's Mom: "Just in time. You've almost got soaked." (The Guppies looked out the window. Rain was coming down.) * Molly: "Wow. Look at it rain." * Gil: "No way this rain can ever scare me." * Oona: "Yeah. Me neither." (Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the night.) * Both: "Yikes." (Suddenly, the lights went out.) * Deema: "Great. The power's out." * Tiff's Dad: "Stay right where you are everyone. I'll get us a flashlight." (Tiff's Dad went to get a flashlight.) * Tiff's Dad: "Okay. I got them." * Tiff's Mom: "I've got some candles in the kitchen." * Tiff's Dad: "To the kitchen." * All: "To the kitchen." (In the kitchen, Tiff's Mom lights the candles and Tiff's Dad find some flashlights.) * Tiff's Dad: "Here we go." * Molly: "I'm glad we told our Moms and Dads that we're coming to stay with you for the night, Tiff." * Tiff: "Yeah. Everything's more fun when we're together." * Gil: "This is gonna be awesome. Because tonight's our..." * All: "Fun sleepover." * Tiff's Dad: "Whoops. I dropped a flashlight. Can someone get it please. It rolled down under the table." * Tiff: "I will." (Tiff reached the flashlight that was under the table.) * Tiff: "Got it." (There was a sudden growly noise.) * Tiff: "What was that. More thunder." (The rumbling noise was heard again.) * Molly: "Deema. Was that your stomach." * Deema: "Yeah. Sorry everyone. I'm hungry." * Tiff: "Can we eat now." * Tiff's Dad: "Of course." (After supper, The Guppies went up to Tiff's room.) * Molly: "So. I just think that fun is totally awesome." * Tiff: "Hey Guys. I just got one thing to say to you." (Tiff whacks a pillow and it hits Molly.) * Tiff: "Pillow fight." (The Guppies grabbed their pillows and began to pillow fight. After a while, they get tired.) * All: (Laughter). * Tiff: "That was fun. What's next." (Suddenly, there was a loud grumbling sound from Deema's tummy.) * Gil: "Was that a bear." * Deema: "Nope. That was me. My tummy's growling. All this fun with pillow fights has made me hungry." * Molly: (Her tummy gurgles)"Me too." * Tiff: "Okay. I've got snacks." (The Guppies began eating.) * Molly: "Mmm. Thanks Tiff." * Tiff: "You're welcome guys." * Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes